


One Shot Collection

by pass19



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pass19/pseuds/pass19
Summary: -重新整理-歪企鹅合集





	1. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why should we get married”
> 
> *迟到的两人生贺  
> *换新写法

没有比周五晚上的社交活动更杀时间和更糟蹋人的事.

皮什切克只想在家躺在沙发上喊一份中式外卖,开一支酒,听着球赛解说玩消消乐,看着一串连环爆炸,方块粉碎屏幕一片空白,心满意足的截图纪念.

然而下班回家，洗澡换礼服，抹了发蜡香水去赶酒会。

“听说你的新游艇到岸了？”

已经是第二轮，经过最开始的社交阶段，接下是几个熟人聚在一起闲聊，包括且不限于谁和谁离婚谁和谁搞上谁和谁有计划哪哪有个适合的空缺。

“从哪知道。考虑开展副业？我怀疑妻子通奸，正找侦探在查，我干脆给他推荐你”

皮什切克卷起袖子露出小臂，他懒得喊侍应，跑去吧台自己动手“别，律师楼已经够我操心的”

“还没带出新人。上次跟老师吃饭的时候，他说这几届有几个不错的，很不错的苗子，有空去看看”

“那可真是多谢了。你们几位VVIP肯定得我亲自经手，除了我自己换谁都不放心“

”荣幸之至“

他们碰杯，冰过的高脚杯碰撞声听起来更清脆。

“周末有没有空？游艇会。”

“家庭性质？放过我吧，又要我去带孩子。”皮什切克的手上换一杯红酒在摇，手腕上的手表晃动时倒映着风光非常好看。

“放心，会带几个单身姑娘。争取把你推销出去”

这种话听了两百遍，皮什切克笑一声糊弄过去。到他这个年龄和地位，未婚没有长期伴侣纯粹单身，如同异端。

他轮廓深，低着眼睛勾着嘴唇要笑不笑的样子像个坏人，很招年轻女性的喜爱。

正要说什么把话题从他身上偏开，他接到了电话。

座机号码，没有任何存储记录，他认得区号，接通了“请问是？”

“是我。我当时人现在是什么情况？”

“了解了。我现在过去”

“很严重？”有人问了，其他人掏出手机开始问信息源确认事态动向。聚落群牵一发动全身，皮什切克都坐不住的事，要波及到他们身上只是迟早的事。

皮什切克摆摆手“没事。只是给我老板收拾烂摊子”

直到皮什切克的背影被大门截断，有人反应过来“他不是事务所合伙人吗？什么时候有老板了”

皮什切克走进警局时享受着最高级别待遇。  
特别是经过凶杀组和毒品组区域时，所有人停下手上工作看着他一路拐到了交通组。

惊喜吗？

他已经很久没经手办理保释手续这种活。等着办事人员录档的时候，皮什切克抬头看挂在墙上的办事流程了。

“卢卡什”有人喊他的名字跟他打招呼，一转头看到罗伊斯堵在门口给他招手。

金发显白，一身黑衣黑裤也显白，警局奢侈的光照打在罗伊斯脸上，皮什切克只看到两片红色的嘴唇在动。

“抱歉，这么晚还让你跑”

“我还该感谢你的电话把我从无聊的酒会里打捞出来”

“那我就不愧疚了。”罗伊斯跑过来跟他勾肩搭背。两个人站在交通组门口，一个礼服一个运动风，非常标准的家里长辈来保释闹事青年的搭配。“你有开车来吗？顺路送我回去，酒店吧台的螺丝起子口味挺不错”

“开了，我们走吧”皮什切克低头凑近罗伊斯耳边“还有，开车来之前我喝了酒，只是一杯香槟”他对着一脸错愕的罗伊斯眨眨眼“要包庇同伙”

办手续领人勾肩搭背说两句话，前后不过二十分钟，出了警局大门十分意外又十分不意外看到车子被贴条了。

“我们磨蹭了这么久吗？”罗伊斯撕下来贴在玻璃窗上的罚单，用手指蹭蹭上面的胶痕。

“标准待遇而已”皮什切克挑着下巴示意罗伊斯看监控摄像头“我在本市所有警局门前200米停车都享有停车费200美元的待遇。”

“你太招人嫌”罗伊斯坐在副驾驶，很自觉的调整椅背往下躺。

“工作所需”  
毕竟正义女神看不见任何人，这就是公平  
“酒店在哪？我送你回去。”

罗伊斯报个地址，就没人说话。

车内空调和温度开的刚刚好，罗伊斯一天连轴转终于有了停下来的机会，闭眼睡过去了。

一条五光十色跳跃的光带落在他眼皮上。

罗伊斯揉揉眼睛醒来，一片模糊，盖在他身上的外套往下滑，搭在大腿上。平时的他不是这样的。他警觉性高得像空投到了丛林的小动物，睡觉会死，觅食会死，稍有不慎连骨头都被人吞。

搭飞机的时候订的是商务舱，靠窗位置。提心吊胆有人轻轻一碰他，就收获一次反手卸骨头体验。

“醒了？”半开的车窗里浮着一双眼睛，太暗了看不清颜色。

“嗯。怎么不喊醒我？”罗伊斯摇下车窗趴着跟皮什切克说话，余光瞥见地面几个烟蒂“到了多久了。”

“没多久”皮什切克靠在车门上抽烟，坚持了烟草前半支尼古丁含量更低的准则，奢侈的抽了几口就丢地上，好几支的烟头还残留着火光“你就住这？供热水吗？”

号称三星级的酒店，外墙刚粉刷过，与周边暗沉的墙面形成对比，每一层开着密密麻麻小小的窗，隔着窗帘零散透着光

”没有“罗伊斯摇头，神情十足壮烈。

“财务危机？”

“大酒店要求提供证件。而这里只要花钱就能入住。不过也差不多了”

皮什切克帮罗伊斯打开车门，扶着他避开地面上的烟蒂“去退房吧，住我那。楼上楼下两个房间都有电吹风”

皮什切克的住宅位于上城区，邻里左右非富则贵，乘电梯都有人按楼层。

这种地方无论看多少次都觉得新奇，罗伊斯背着大包跟在皮什切克身后左顾右盼，看着像刚毕业的大学生来城里投奔有钱远方亲戚。

皮什切克从电梯镜面里看罗伊斯，黑衣黑裤白板鞋，永不过时的装扮，比之前好太多了。上一次罗伊斯借住时的着装—反带鸭嘴帽宽松大T恤和宽松短款，差条金链子就能来段rap-一眼过去看着想17而不是27.

皮什切克与门卫打招呼，差点没忍住介绍说这是我小孩（x

只是一个玩笑。

罗伊斯十分自觉的动手收拾完客房才去洗澡。

南美中东一圈跑下来，舒舒服服洗个热水澡再睡个长觉是一件很奢侈的事，

罗伊斯在浴缸泡的浑身通红才爬出来，打开电吹风呼啦啦的开始吹头发，大晚上没必要追求定型，干了能倒头睡就行。

罗伊斯套着白T恤黑短裤充当睡衣，顶着蓬松偶尔有几根乱翘的金发往下跑，十足的少年气。

皮什切克也洗完澡，站在酒柜前端详。

听到了动静转头看罗伊斯一眼，但没说什么，穿着黑白条纹老年睡衣的人没资格嘲笑穿大学生睡衣的人。

“喝什么？”

“都准备睡了，葡萄酒”罗伊斯坐在高脚椅上，上半身趴在吧台，大理石材质的桌面冰凉凉的。

“今天酒会上开了一支上万的葡萄酒，因为接到你的电话我一口都没喝。所以怎么会酒驾把自己弄进去的？”

罗伊斯指着玻璃酒瓶“威士忌，不加冰”

独居太久了，餐具杯子只具备一份人，招待客人用的杯子不是没有，只是不知道被他塞到了柜台底层还是杂物房。

“共用一个杯子？我不介意”

“行”皮什切克倒了半杯，用杯底撞了一下桌面”敬酒驾人士“

”嗯，敬酒驾还能平安回家的我们“罗伊斯结过酒杯，重复了同样动作，端到嘴边喝了一口，暴殄天物直接吞下，打湿了两片嘴唇。

”发生什么事？“

”回来约了朋友去酒吧，喝了两杯，准备回去的时候凑巧遇上临检，就中招了“

”还喝吗？“

”再喝的话，待会刷牙会一头栽进洗手池“罗伊斯只喝了两口就放下酒杯”我回去睡了“

”嗯。睡觉的时候空调温度别调太高了，医药箱在洗手池下面柜子“

”知道了“罗伊斯摇摇摆摆往回走，不知道是困还是疼。

皮什切克端起酒杯喝光了剩下来的酒。

皮什切克还是去了游艇聚会，在躺椅晃晃荡荡晒太阳，时不时遭受几个小炮弹的袭击。

他不讨厌小孩子，甚至可以说是喜欢，小小的身躯，健康的完整的仰着头说话一派生机勃发。

金发小姑娘坐在对面的躺椅，捧着橙汁和皮什切克讨论钓墨鱼的事。

“最好的钓墨鱼时候是在晚上，妈妈从来不让我熬夜”

“抬头”皮什切克心不在焉的给她补防晒。

小姑娘一个人嘀嘀咕咕的很开心，小孩子只是要个听众，有嗯嗯哦哦的答复就够了。有需求时，他们会拽着大人的衣服开口求助，直接坦率，不用猜来猜去。

“嗨，亲爱的，又在给你的卢卡什叔叔捣乱吗？”

小姑娘的父亲找来，抱起来小女孩颠了颠。转头对皮什切克说“过去喝一杯。”说完对他眨眨眼。

皮什切克站起身，摸摸小姑娘的头发，被太阳晒干了，便帮她拉起了帽子。

他知道，他的VIP名单又新增一个。

周末假期在交际中度过，工作日的作息相对稳定。

早起上班，没事下班，有事加班晚归。

这样一来更显得罗伊斯的作息无常，早出晚归，好几天碰不上一次面。

除了威士忌存量缓缓下降。

睡前，皮什切克从酒柜拿了一支葡萄酒，到了半瓶进醒酒瓶，第二天一看全喝完，醒酒瓶和杯子也洗好了放回原位。

像是家里养了一只幽灵。

皮什切克给相熟的酒庄经理发信息，预定了一支酒，要包裹好，能承受飞机托运的暴力装卸。

有了礼物，还得有贺卡。

皮什切克在礼品店里挑挑拣拣，太粉了太蓝了太严肃太正式太小孩子气太轻浮，总有理由让他把贺卡放下。

最后在店员的推荐下，挑了最简单最通用最不会出错的贺卡款式。适合批量印刷文字送给客户同学同事，履行最基本的过节义务。

可是由皮什切克送给罗伊斯好像又缺点什么。

皮什切克还是买了那张卡，写下了生日快乐和旅途愉快就停笔了。

空着一大块，就像他们的关系。

偶然借住，共处一片屋檐下，不怎么见面，不过问彼此行踪。

不过是让他丢下维持关系网的酒会的老板，还是当年为了任务的玩笑。合作惯的物流公司老板准备退休，没有合适继承人，打算直接结业。他们有批装备准备托运，时间表推进缓慢。

罗伊斯拍板顶下了那间公司。皮什切克正在跟熟人联系确认撤退路线，扣上电话，看着罗伊斯踩着桌子上叉着腰指指点点新公司的人员构造。

罗伊斯一低头，皮什切克一抬头。他看到没个正经的老板对他笑着说”律师就卢卡什吧“

后来他因伤病离开了团队，在决定后路时，他想起罗伊斯头顶昏黄灯泡眼睛发亮对他说的那句话。

那就律师吧。

一句话有了现在的他。

一年到头来几封贺卡，一只手数完的电话。

一个号码、邮箱用了那么多年，生怕改了号码联系就彻底断了。

他和罗伊斯之间不外乎是这种关系而已。

站在门前，皮什切克闻到了血腥味，很淡。大概是裸露皮肤不着意被哪处蹭刮渗出了细密血珠。

皮什切克从后腰拔出枪，抵着门小心的潜进去。

”开灯了再进来，房间被我弄的有点点乱。“是罗伊斯的声音。

皮什切克拍开了全屋照明，看清了罗伊斯口中的有点点乱。

皮什切克对这个场景很熟悉，中东非洲南美金三角。各异天气地形，不变的结束任务浑身带伤的人和乱丢的宝贝装备。

四散的装备，狙击枪、高倍镜、大批量替换弹夹和布洛克手枪、防弹衣和小型匕首。

皮什切克目测装备数量，搞掉一个小型地下驻点的火力。

罗伊斯坐在客厅的茶几上，裸着上身，肩膀腰腹处胡乱缠着绷带。背上有淡红色的痕迹晕染开。

“等我包扎好了就去收拾，保证凶杀组带着鉴证人员过来都查不出半点痕迹”

火药或是血。

皮什切克把枪插回腰后的枪套，跨过一地武器走到罗伊斯身后。

太疼了，罗伊斯垮着肩背，听着皮什切克的指示抬手，任由他解开上身的绷带。

”方便说嘛？”  
皮什切克把绷带揉成团丢在一旁，从摊开的医药箱抽出一双橡胶手套带上，低头检查罗伊斯背部的伤势。

背上是红肉白肤，周围结了两边颜色更暗的痂，从肩膀横跨后腰，刀口不深卡在肌肉间。。

手指压上去，体温透着橡胶手套传过来，凑近看，背上零散分布着这颜色更淡的伤疤。

这是砍刀正手下劈，这是匕首反手上挑，有子弹贯穿，罗伊斯还能活蹦乱跳简直是把下半生在拉斯维加斯的运气全用上。

看着吓人，没有伤筋动骨没有肌肉创伤，只需消毒缝合裹上绷带就完事。要是伤处不适合一个人处理，等皮什切克会回来只看到干净净的家里。

“我要一杯威士忌，不加冰”

皮什切克丢下夹着一团浸透酒精的镊子起身，回来的时候递给罗伊斯一个杯子，用脚勾了一张高脚凳甩到罗伊斯身后的空地，自己坐上去。

”项目收尾后发现被人拖欠尾款，资金链险些跟不上，经营一个安保公司“罗伊斯放下酒杯，举起双手比了一个双引号”最烧钱不过，小孩子谈异地恋要钱，老人家买点心动的东西要钱，我要储备养老金也要钱。只能跑回找人讨债了“  
比划手势时扯动了背肌，酒精棉滑到了伤口，痛的罗伊斯只抽气，额头浮着一层冷汗。

皮什切克又站起来，回来的时候往罗伊斯怀里塞了一整支威士忌。

”喝吧，你不是挺喜欢的吗“

罗伊斯深呼吸几口压下自脊椎骨传来一阵阵的痛，举起酒瓶直接灌进去。他喝的急，有不少洒出来，从脖子下滑到衣领。

上好威士忌，落在地面散发着橡木香。

”哪家？“皮什切克往钩子上穿线准备缝合。

罗伊斯说了一个名字，动着嘴唇骂了一串脏话。

“东欧黑帮的活不好接啊”

“你懂的。可是缺钱，有活都要干。之前接了意大利秀场的活，我们分了两批人，一批巡查一批光着身子被设计师撵来撵去，钱不好赚”

消毒完了，皮什切克在罗伊斯的背上涂抹麻醉，手指压在脊椎尾骨，说”准备缝针了，赶紧多喝两口“

”不喝了，再喝就醉了。醉了不好”

“东欧黑帮的话，应该有操作空间，未必要弄成这样”

弯钩尖锐的针头轻易的刺破皮肤，带着丝线穿透血肉。  
第一下的时候，罗伊斯浑身一抖，抱怨着“怎么没有吻合器”

皮什切克的手能拿钢笔在文件上签字也能举枪瞄准头。稳，动作快，一股子激灵还没涌上罗伊斯的脑子，就是下一针。

“用吻合器。肌肉对不上位置，纹身会歪的”

“关他什么事”

“我可没说明白是谁”皮什切克缓缓拉过线，缝合处又酸又麻。

“多特的事没必要让外人插手“线口拉到了后腰，罗伊斯仰头灌了一口酒”而且我回来的事只有你一个人知道。“

最后一针。

皮什切克打个结剪掉了多余线，端详那道宛如蜈蚣的伤疤，夸道”我的缝合手艺没退步“

”真的？拍给我看看“

皮什切克用罗伊斯的手机拍了一张，罗伊斯左看右看，点点头”比纹身好看多了“

”不上绷带了，怕感染。套话不说了，睡觉的时候记得把空调打高，别感冒了，东西我来收拾“

又一个周五酒会，聊的内容多了，皮什切克干脆在主人家住下。

周六早上一进门看到罗伊斯盘着腿对着电视机打FIFA，桌面上摆着披萨可乐。

皮什切克正犯宿醉，头晕脑胀耳鸣整个胃都是酸水，音响里的游戏特效和外卖的油腻气味刺激他更难受。。

罗伊斯见状十分迅速丢开手柄，关掉电脑，收起披萨，倒了一杯热水递给他”你放心吐，脏了我收拾“

皮什切克正喝水，被罗伊斯逗笑，转头巴在沙发手柄上咳嗽，因祸得福，把顶着胃的那口酸气打出来。

”到账了？“

罗伊斯接过杯子放在桌上“嗯”

“不急的话，等拆线再走”

"嗯“

皮什切克第一次知道家里附近有这么多外卖店，中式泰式日本寿司。他记下了几家口味不错的，打算以后再喊来吃。

”我明天下午的飞机“罗伊斯咬了一口披萨，说话嘟嘟囔囔。

“我送你去机场，”皮什切克端起一份意面，罗伊斯下单时不小心喊多了。

“好啊，那些小东西我就不带了，放你这？要是碍地方，我看看有没有顺风船打过去”

“放我这吧，港口查得严”

“还有银行和一些机构打电话给我说有些协议快到期。我是没空回来的，你帮我处理？”

“好。待会你给我签一份授权书”

“想喝酒”整个披萨饼都是罗伊斯吃完，嘴巴一股油腻。

“威士忌被你喝完 了，自己去酒柜找吧”皮什切克把手提连上打印机，开始改文书。

“葡萄酒吧”罗伊斯拿出一支装在礼盒的酒“我看到贺卡上写着我的名字，能喝吗？”

“喝吧，喜欢就好”

等打印机预热的时候，罗伊斯跑去翻醒酒瓶。  
皮什切克收拾好桌面，知情书授权书一式三分摊在桌面上，开了手机视频录下全过程。

罗伊斯拿着笔在文件末页签字刷刷的签字，偏头看着皮什切克做着同样的动作“好像在结婚”

“嗯”皮什切克应了一声。

“我们两个这种关系，让你帮我忙，还这么多文件，要是你给我当遗产执行人，我们要签多久字。我来做个提议（Let me make you a proposal.）"

”停“皮什切克比了一个暂停手势,他牵起了罗伊斯的手，单膝跪下“那我来做一个没有戒指的求婚（Let me make a proposal wihtout a ring）

”马尔科，你愿意嫁给我吗？“

周五酒会闲聊时提到了东欧黑帮闹黑吃黑。

疑问一路辗转落到了有客户是东欧人的皮什切克那。

他还是懒得喊人，自己跑到吧台那装了一大杯啤酒”波兰的市场听起来不错，可我在这里呆惯了，就没关注了“

问题又抛到了别人那。

皮什切克的电话响起，座机号，非常熟悉。”

“喂，到了？”

“情况怎么样？”

“我现在过去。”

“你老板又怎么了？”有人问了。  
“  
皮什切克放下没喝几口的酒”家里浴室的灯泡坏了。我伴侣让我回家时用客房的浴室。对了附近有没有24便利店，我想买几个备用灯泡“

END


	2. Lonely Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 借用掠食世界世界观与设定

有些事不对劲，26号想着。  
不同语言叫嚷着，随着人种混合，发音与词汇都与他了解到相差甚远。作为看守者，总是先警告再攻击，他的系统更直接些，直接启用威胁消除模式。系统分析着收集到的语音信息，以作出后续动作。不存在的耳膜突然砰砰跳动对讨人厌的声音作出反应。声音不对劲，在作战过程中，声音应当是直接通过耳麦传达到脑子，伴随着指令还有笑声。他也不理解为什么会有笑声，但是他的系统里没有对笑声作出任何不良反应，他也没追问下去。  
在战斗中分心的确不对劲，他按照系统分析，反手拆卸了牵引车履带。失衡的牵引车卡在泥泞里，剩余的轮子徒劳转动，引擎声轰鸣作响还参杂着撕破人类喉咙的指挥声音，瞄准开火。各种口径的子弹打在26号身上，与钛合金躯体发生碰撞，溅出火花，弹开，甚至没有留下划痕。  
碳基生物与非碳基生物发出的一切动静在他把牵引车自中间一分为后消停了。剩余人类四处逃窜，26号在残骸里翻找了弹药。在改造时，他的躯体没有加装发射系统，尽管他记得他的射击成绩还不错。  
把弹药往入侵者逃窜的方向投掷，爆破声掩盖了惨叫。他以投掷点为圆心，用热能探索系统扫描四周，确认无人生还后，在日志里记录下各种数据—被入侵地点的坐标，被消除的敌人数量，现场是否有回收残骸—踩着泥泞一脚深一脚浅继续巡逻工作。  
26号负责的区域原本是一座城市，人潮涌动，标志物数据更替飞快。第三次核战争吞噬所有文明成果，gps失效，他只能按照系统预设路线前行，一圈一圈走着，面积没有扩大也减小。走过的地方都是荒土，零星植株，风吹过会露出被尘土掩盖的骨架，早期还分不清是人类还是动物，后来食物短缺，会喘气的会跑的都上了饭桌，地里只有人类骨架，最近连同类都能端上桌，也许不久以后连骨架都看不到。这座城市终年有雨，在他的看守下，区域没有牵引车履带碾压，渐渐形成了大大小小的坑洞，砂石尘土搅拌着积水，一脚踏下来，拉着人往下陷。26号用力扯出自己的腿，落地时，原本是脚踝的部分，机件磨蹭滞涩。他将更换零部件的选项加入日常保养的程序，继续往前走。泥水沉淀，水面回复平静倒映出了26号的脸。  
失去了表层皮肤，面部肌肉风干，蜡化，像是黑色橡胶条粘附在头部骨骼上。非常欧罗巴人种的骨骼构造，眉骨高耸，鼻梁挺直，眼窝下陷，下颚骨偏方。原本是眼球部分改造成了球状扫描仪，时刻亮着蓝光。水面照不到的部位隐藏在长制服外套下，机械替代血肉，线路取代神经，两眼之间仍是沉甸甸的人类大脑，捣毁额前叶有目的的保留海马体。  
自光明世纪末长存下的怪物。  
26号没有时间概念，直到内置系统告知巡逻任务已完成。他不会径直返回驻点，而是沿着剩余的道路绕了一个大圈，看到合适的东西带回去。合适的东西涵盖范围极广，机械残余，被自然或是生物刨出来遗迹，偶尔是一捧花。这个举动他没有登记在日志里，东西带回了，有用的就分类收纳，没用的就堆放在房屋内一角。  
驻点是一座高大建筑。26号搜索地图发现没有建筑的标示，才意识到这就是一个部队驻地。有高耸围墙，室内外训练场地，人员宿舍和办公楼。爆炸夷平一切，仅剩边角耸立。加固驻与巡逻区域同样是工作内容之一。他调出了房屋结构图，重新整修，时间让围墙残骸化作风沙，同样使得新驻点有了新框架。  
堆放杂物的大房间的墙壁上装有花洒和小支架，大概是更衣室，没有水源供给，而26号也不需要水源维系活动，便没有整修地下水供给系统。因为四周有倒塌的柜子，扶起来用散件加固，适合摆放东西，被他充作做杂物。会议室维持着原来模样，长长的桌子，零散的椅子和一台手提。手提可以说是荒土时代最有价值的物品之一，机器内所包含的零部件与工艺是人类回归文明的钥匙，26号用它来放映电影，还特地修好了小型发电机为手提的运作提供电源。  
对于军用改造人来说，保留手提作为私用物品已经足够让人称奇，更别提还有观看影片这个私人爱好。手提存有上百部影视剧与文学著作，26号没有感知情绪的能力，人类意识的产物对他而言完全是多余，不及石块来的有用。  
手提是在一次资源收集中翻出来的，藏的很深，意外躲过电子脉冲的辐射。26号搜索系统，寻找有关解手提后，那些零配件可以充当备品的信息。播放器自动运作，是一部已经播放到一半的老电影。一名角色说“my little princess”，镜头移动，高塔上的房间门打开走出了一位金发公主。26号把这个片段拉回重播了一遍又一遍，连同‘my little princess”这句台词。这里没有人追问为什么，连26号也不会做这件事，只是电脑逃过了被肢解的命运，还享有充电的服务，蒸汽时代的幸运儿。  
巡逻完毕，加固驻点，填写好工作日志后，26号坐在电脑前，把同一个电影不停不停的播放。黑暗的房间里只有电影播放的光亮明暗变化。他没有消耗任何内存去记得电影剧情，定期清理的系统里只有腾出了几mb的容量给那句“my little princess”  
这句台词是为谁留。26号试图推测这个意外出现的原因。他身上还残存一些人类时期的私人物品。一条旧围巾，上面沾有几根金发。26号没有头发，头皮位置覆盖钛合金，他也不知道过去的自己是金发还是其他发色。一束干掉的花束，干花脆弱的轻轻一碰就碎成粉末，于是他再也没打开过，深藏在屋里。最后是一张合照，一家三口，两名金发男性，稍微矮一点的抱着一个小女孩，高个子一手环在伴侣的肩膀上，一手握着女孩子的手。  
26号确认自己是照片中的高个子。因为高个子金发男性的瞳色是灰蓝色，就像他扫描仪工作时亮起的光亮，如果改造时，真的是以实际瞳色为准，而不是统一色系。稍微矮一点的金发男性有着一双绿眼睛，小女孩也是。  
照片背面写了字，LP&MR，四个代表名称缩写的字母，没有别的信息。  
系统提醒区域扫描纪录存在空缺断档情况，于是26号把所有物品收藏好，继续任务——巡逻，维修，收集杂物，看电影，后两项是他躲避系统漏洞自己添加。  
不会受伤不会疲惫不会死亡，26号巡视土地的身影成为了一个标志，北方的牵引城市避开他，南方的莽荒者觊觎他的藏品又畏惧他的力量。核能时代后期的科技产物与蒸汽时代相差了整整两个世纪，恍如蝼蚁面对人神的无力抗争。  
然而人类为了庞大的利益能够屠龙，遑论26号的驻点里藏有文明跃进可以爆炸的力量。不多的历史不仅有教导新时代人类滥用科技的恶果，也告知了掌握科技的惊人优势。在所有人类赖以为生的资源都短缺的情况下，掌握更多的力量意味着更有效的从他人处掠取资源。  
马太效应没有通过文字流传，却始终发挥效用。  
驻点遭受攻击，多方围剿。南北方似乎想用无尽的人力来消耗百年前产物的寿命，钛合金躯体经受住了所有攻击，冷兵器，弹药炮击。牵引枪所造成伤害程度属于高级，针对城镇规模牵引车的重型兵器造成的贯穿性创伤太难修补。  
一支瞄准的牵引枪贯穿了他的胸口，与心脏处的能源供给模块擦肩而过。主系统暂时崩溃，启用备用系统需时。扫描仪的蓝光变得暗淡，接替系统运作的是他的人类大脑。  
上亿神经元树突交换生物电的计算驱动能力堪比超级电脑。皮什切克醒来一刻，努力驱动自己的四肢，缺少神经，无法传达痛觉与指令，指节活塞驱动伸缩发出声响，也引来第二支牵引枪，第二支更为精准，彻底击碎了能源模块。各部分机体逐个宣布能量耗尽停止活动，大脑活动争取到最后一丝资源进入了最后一阶段的活动高峰期。  
所有本应存在不应存在的记忆一瞬复苏。  
他与同支队伍里的队友相恋相爱结婚凭借科技繁衍后代。他们有着非常糟糕的求婚，濒死两个人用绷带充当求婚戒指，还没来得及交换亲吻就有后援队伍打包带回。不在工作状态的队长变得分外幼稚，对简陋求婚戒指的愤怒全都转移到了婚礼上，连捧花都能挑三拣四，搭乘出任务的顺风飞机去各个城市挑选鲜花，最后还是用了姐姐在自家花园种出来的玫瑰。经过百番刁难的婚礼美好堪比童话，不说是女性梦中婚礼也该是公主级别。  
皮什切克后知后觉，平时队伍里赠与罗伊斯公主的称号不只是调侃。他把捧花拿回来珍藏，没头没脑不知道为什么。  
后来有个孩子，是个女儿，不笑像罗伊斯，笑起来像他。军演时被其他部队的人开玩笑，家里有两位公主了，他笑着说是的，然后接过狙击枪三角定点瞄准开枪。  
即便是家里有两位公主，他也没有凡事百依百顺，例如冰箱的冰淇淋一周只补一次货，今天吃多了，明天就没了。  
美好回忆生机勃勃，挤被征召参与改造的糟糕回忆毫无冒出的缝隙。他闭上眼能看到罗伊斯抱着女儿的身影在远处等他，他逐光追走，被两只大小不同的手抓住了。  
”卢卡什“有人再喊他的名字  
”马尔科“ 他喊出了熟悉的名字作为回应  
皮什切克倒在地上，想要睁开眼睛说谢谢，为他重新经历一切美好。  
有人用脚踩在他的胸口，铁凿敲下来想要挖出能量模块，然而只有一堆破碎的零部件和死去的人，


	3. Happy New Year

老老实实在家里窝了圣诞假，新年假就拎包出门了。

特地预订了大型客机，兑换出差时积攒下的飞行里程升级成商务舱。飞机起飞前最后一刻，罗伊斯还在刷switch上的fifa，刚在免税店买。推着行李车路过，罗伊斯余光一刷，就抛下行李和男朋友趴在玻璃柜上走不开。大件行李行李办了托运，小推车上只有一个中等手提包和一个双肩包。罗伊斯刷卡出来，献宝一样展开新入手三盘游戏卡炫耀着“超级便宜，可惜没看中其他盘”

皮什切克对这些青少年玩意没研究，听着罗伊斯说个不停，他只要负责配合点头，连话都不用说。找到登机舱口，一坐下，罗伊斯就拆封了新游戏，附近没有垃圾桶，皮什切克接过塑封塞进自己风衣口袋。所有人玩任天堂的人都自带屏蔽罩子，像所有拿到新游戏的网瘾少年罗伊斯头都不抬，拿行李刷机票都是男朋友一手包办，皮什切克不说什么，这时候说了也没人听，伸手带着他别被连接口的小缝隙绊倒，刷机票时还不忘为了罗伊斯的冒失向工作人员点头致歉。

皮什切克把人领到座位旁，塞到靠窗的位置，放好行李包才坐下来。平时公干时，罗伊斯才是负责前后打点的人，不着眼的控制欲发作，没有每项事宜确定下来，脑子就发开一片泡腾片，to do list 列了又列，浑身不自在。偶尔有小年轻抢了他的活，他还得给自己找点事做，眼巴巴的站在第一排数座位，生怕有人买了站票。皮什切克挺喜欢这样，平时劳心劳力的人退化成了没心没肺的小孩子，一个游戏光盘就能哄开心。

对了，今天的游戏时长超标了。

低头看，罗伊斯已经收好了他的机子，带好耳机脸贴着窗子往外看。皮什切克也不知道罗伊斯在看什么，工作久了成了空中飞人，起飞前从飞机往外看不外乎是工作人员、行李车、其他航班、和大片的空地。双层玻璃上倒映出罗伊斯重叠的脸。不清楚，只有轮廓。俯视视角只有梳理整齐的金发往下是发白的后颈。天气冷，罗伊斯总能把自己裹成团，很少能在公共场合看到他皮肤外露。皮什切克想揉揉他的头发又想捏着他后颈，考虑再三还是附身低声提醒道扣好安全带。罗伊斯点点头，给他一个笑。

自己也坐下来，扣好安全带，找出无线耳机，打算用音乐盖过轰鸣作响的引擎就这样睡过去。罗伊斯的耳机音量开的有点大，连皮什切克都能听到他正在听什么。他伸手去按耳机上的声量键位，罗伊斯反映过来，一手护着声量键不让动，一手去找皮什切克的手机准备直接给他静音。受限于安全带的束缚，罗伊斯也只能在皮什切克的毛衣上挠出几道痕。

无线耳机一出，皮什切克翻了几篇测评就下单了。罗伊斯觉得好玩，拿着他的手机试听，并且转达对他音乐品味的不理解。忍耐了几天男友不怎么的因为品味，罗伊斯对无限耳机评价还蛮不错，特别是晚上听音乐睡着了不会被耳机勒醒。皮什切克挺愁的，都准备下单给他换一副。罗伊斯趴在他肩膀上看订单栏，一脸愕然，说我的耳机都没有坏为什么要换。皮什切克憋了半天，夸了一句勤俭持家，然后退单了。

耳鸣晕眩，便捷交通工具总是伴随着零星副作用，他带着耳机就这么睡过去，好逃避不良反应。半睡半醒，还差一步就能踏入梦境，有东西撞了他的肩膀，不是什么大问题，继续潮梦境前进，在旁人看来像是睡熟了一样。有人拽他的衣袖，一下又一下，很轻，又十足坚持。皮什切克睁开眼转头看，罗伊斯睁大眼睛看着他，像是怕了他的起床气，摆出一副可怜兮兮的样子哀求道“我不想自己一个人吃东西”

下意识回复意义不明的声响作为应答，罗伊斯赶紧给他递上一支水。小睡后补充水分，皮什切克总算找回神智，飞机进入平稳飞行状态，越过云层，往下看是波澜起伏的云朵，往前是一片湛蓝，十足，色块分割明确，看起来十分舒服。前面的座位有动静，是餐车送餐。

他刚睡醒胃口欠佳，只吃了半盘意面和沙拉，开了矿泉水喝了漱口。罗伊斯胃口不错， 不仅吃完了自己那份，还拿走了皮什切克的餐后甜点。看着罗伊斯下叉子前还跟着音乐摇头晃脑哼着歌，皮什切克也也觉得挺开心的，还是伸手把罗伊斯私自调回来的声音给调低了。 

吃饱了就犯困。罗伊斯打了个呵欠，头一点一点的。出门时忘了带U形枕头，怎么睡都不自带，罗伊斯挺懊悔的，平时跨越大洲大洋的飞都没忘，怎么今天就给忘了。他也很快想开了，平时是工作，今天是旅行有疏漏在所难免。何况，他男朋友坐在他隔壁，头一偏就靠在皮什切克的肩膀上。

罗伊斯醒来时发现音乐音量又被人调低了，身上盖了一件羊绒外套，十足厚实，在机舱内，他觉得自己鼻尖都在出汗。抬眼看是皮什切克的侧脸，轮廓深鼻梁高挺，第一次见面，尤其是不笑的时候总能给人一副不好接近的观感。然而这个不好接近的人会低声喊他的名字，对他笑，包容放纵近乎没有底线。

“卢卡什”没睡醒的声音像是梦呓，咬字黏糊糊。吞没音节。

“怎么了？”皮什切克还是听到了。他 侧过头去碰罗伊斯的额头，用发蜡固定的头发，触感生硬。他小心避开，生怕弄乱小羊驼的宝贝发型。

“没什么”其实罗伊斯也不知道自己怎么了或是想要什么，只是睡醒单纯想喊喊他的名字 

有手指蹭在他鼻尖上擦薄汗，隔着音乐噪音，他听着皮什切克低声漫无目的低声说话，他们到了哪了，还有多久到，要是今天行李到的快，他们还能赶得上八点的餐厅预约。听说是第一次上米其林榜单。赶不上只能去酒店凑合一顿，第二天再去试试。其实这些事他都知道，行程是两人一起商量出来，机票也是他定的。国际机场标准和行李到达时间不挂钩，皮什切克还是定了晚餐，他想笑又觉得开心，这家餐厅是他爬推的时候看到。推主的拍照技术和滤镜都好看了，看的他蠢蠢欲动，萌生要不假期去试试的念头。于是他们出门了，还预订了连续两天的晚餐。

皮什切克的声音又低又沉，罗伊斯绞尽脑汁都想不到像什么，听到声音停了，又用头去蹭他的肩膀“继续睡，我听着“

笑声很轻，如果不是他关掉了音乐，根本听不到。飞机准备降落，机舱里想起了机长通话，盘旋下降时，遇到了气流，一阵颠簸。罗伊斯听着皮什切克说着行程安排。

是久违的好天气，飞机准时落地，着落时有些生硬，机舱摇晃，颠得难受。

商务舱座位在前排，皮什切克拎着行李牵着罗伊斯往外走。走在连接通道内有风吹过，是室内空调。各大国际机场的坏毛病，室内温度永远过低，但是跟屋外的冷空气相比，的确算得上是暖气。入境过关，人多，柜台全开，还是要排个几圈队伍。

他们抬头看到公告牌去等行李，看了一眼时间，光是过关已经耗了一个小时，更别提未定的等行李时间，晚餐预定是赶不上。罗伊斯刷着手机开始找酒店附近出名的炸鱼薯条店。传送口一个一个的吐着行李箱。他们带的两个行李箱不算大，中等尺寸，只比平时商务用要高些。罗伊斯看着同一个能装下他整个人的彩虹色行李箱在传输带转了第三圈，他撞了撞了皮什切克问“还要多久”

皮什切克看了公告板，再三确认没跑错地方，提议道”累的话找个地方坐着，我拿到行李再去找你。”

罗伊斯点点头又摇摇头，说“我还是一起等，都等了这么久”

像是想起什么，皮什切克拉开随身包拿出一条围巾和一件羊绒外套递给罗伊斯“穿上，外面冷”

“热”罗伊斯拒绝了。

皮什切克直接上手，扒掉罗伊斯身上的羽绒服，套上了外套围上围巾，抖着羽绒服示意罗伊斯伸直手方便他加固防寒设施。通常皮什切克不跟他吵嘴巴架，用行动证明，意味着这件事他已经做好决定没有商量的余地。平时好说话的人不想说话时没人能拧过他们。罗伊斯只得配合，时不时揪着围巾毛衣喊热。

传送口终于吐出了行李箱，他们推着车跟着人流往外走。出了机场门口，寒风呼啸刮来瞬间抽走了自室内带出的热量，呼出气体抖成了白烟，罗伊斯玩的正开心，一个深呼吸，冻的鼻腔一阵发酸，瞬间被打回原形。

“我们打的吧”高昂的市内的的士费不敌寒冬，的士站前，排队的人和入站车队排出两条长龙。罗伊斯挽着皮什切克的手拖着行李一阵小跑，跟在队伍后面。

队伍虽然长，但是进度快，没一会就快轮到他们。罗伊斯往后看，人龙长度远胜他们跑到队伍，他抱着皮什切克的手摇晃着夸耀着自己的一阵小跑。皮什切克像全人类所有不走心的男朋友，嗯嗯啊啊的糊弄过去。罗伊斯佯装生气，伸手到他的怀里想要冻着他。却被人拉起了羽绒服帽子，叮嘱道“再吹着风会头疼的，这时候别惦记着发型。”

小脾气还没点着就熄火了，也排到了出租车。的士的外表和内置与电视剧看到的一摸一样，罗伊斯挑了背靠司机的位置，拍拍座位示意皮什切克坐在自己旁边。机场离酒店大约半小时车程，瞥了一眼起步价和跳表，被夸勤俭持家的罗伊斯心头蹦几下。也不说缺这点钱，但相较于本土物价，旅游城市的的士费实在高得惊人。查了汇率折回欧元和马克的价位，罗伊斯整个人靠在皮什切克身上说不出话。

皮什切克以为他累，凑近他耳边说“睡一会，到了我喊你”抓起他裸露在外的手塞自己的外套口袋里。

真不公平。罗伊斯心不在焉的想着。同样是暴露在寒风下，他男朋友的掌心仍然温热，手指在口袋的狭小空间捂出薄汗湿漉漉的，与他发冷发硬的手指截然不同。罗伊斯的手指齐齐被人拽在掌心，被体温烘烤，穿多了的效果在车厢内体现出来，燥热的难受 。想要脱掉外套却被制止了“很快就到了，脱了外套下车被风吹了会感冒。” 

他想反驳，他身体可不差。打了呵欠愣是给打断，睡的懒洋洋的丧失了说话力气，他泄愤一般从皮什切克的手里抽出自己的手，转而抱着他的手臂。潜藏在冬装下的上臂肌肉结实有力，不用力时又有着蛋白质的柔软。他整个人靠着，像是要用自己的体温热死对方。

这是他偶尔发现的一个小习惯，他们两个自谈恋爱以来，并肩走的时候，他喜欢挽着或是抱着皮什切克的手臂，而皮什切克则更喜欢牵着他，手腕、手指、整个手掌，还会走的比他还要前一些，像是在引路。

这些小习惯连皮什切克自己都没发现，偶尔提起，换来他一个疑惑神情，是吗？

他们在这座城市的行程不赶，甚至可以说是散漫，除了两三个罗伊斯的指定项目，剩下的都是翻阅旅游指南，哪个近就去那个。过于高昂的城内的士费给罗伊斯留下深刻印象。睡醒了，两个人错峰梳洗用吹风筒和发蜡拗造型，挽着男朋友的手马不停蹄的去租车。他按着计算机哒哒的，只差现场列个表说明为什么这样比较划算。

皮什切克摇摇头，职业病，都是被预算逼疯过的人。

大本钟在维修，贝克街、唐宁街10号，没遇到翘班的公务猫，罗伊斯揣着一袋子猫粮来又揣着一袋子猫粮走。阴雨连绵的国家遇上寒冬，一阵风一阵雨再不济是阴天。开车在城里走走停停倒没受到恶劣气候的影响。

晚上终于吃上了获得米其林评价的餐厅，环境菜品都不错，因为开车没有点酒。皮什切克对分子料理不感兴趣，倒是罗伊斯吃的挺开心。今天的主菜是海虾，没有白葡萄酒压不住海腥味，喝了两杯柠檬水，口腔还是泛滥晚餐菜单。

皮什切克抬手招来了侍应低声询问，得到了答复道谢，转头对罗伊斯说让他继续吃，要不要再加一份甜点。

每个禁烟城市都有一个烟雾缭绕的后巷，灯光昏暗，店家会贴心放置一个带有沙石的垃圾桶。烟瘾发作人群在这里默不作声补充尼古丁，偶尔有借火的询问。简易的一次性火机是硬通货，偶尔有纪念意义的zippo出现能换来几声交谈。

罗伊斯夸过皮什切克点烟的样子很性感。眉眼低垂，专注看着打火机的火苗。点着了深吸一口气，呼出烟雾，第一眼只能看清他的金发和轮廓，如果有风抽丝剥茧能看清他的面容，蓝色瞳孔的太浅，像是丢进了威士忌的冰块不慎染色。

有人拍拍他的肩膀，皮什切克以为是问借打火机，随手递过去，眼尾余光看了一眼，的确是借打火机，是罗伊斯。 

“给我一支烟”罗伊斯说”嘴巴痒了‘

皮什切克连同烟盒和打火机一起递给他。万宝路明显更受女士青睐，特别是爆珠薄荷，然而L&M实在便宜，特别适合青少年焚烧零花钱。从皮什切克初初上瘾一年抽不完一盒到工作后赶项目一晚上能抽完一盒，好彩骆驼之类都试过，结果还是回到了万宝路。一旦习惯了就不愿意动弹，老年人的通病，罗伊斯是这么说的。

巷道里有风了，打着火一下就被吹灭，试了好几次，罗伊斯摆弄着手上随处可买的打火机，抱怨着怎么不带我送你的火机，防风的。

“过不了安检”皮什切克咬着烟说话含糊不清。他试图从罗伊斯手里拿回火机，想帮他点着烟。罗伊斯会抽烟，没有瘾，可有可无的抽两口，很奢侈的剩下大半支直接按熄灭。赶工时更喜欢咖啡，发半杯奶，说不清是奶茶还是拿铁。

罗伊斯连烟盒带火机还到他手上，交代道“你自己再点一根吧，我抽你嘴里的”

点着的烟烧了三分一，离罗伊斯的额度不远。他两只手揣着口袋里不愿意出来挨风吹，张着嘴等人把烟送到嘴边。皮什切克拿走自己嘴里的烟送到罗伊斯嘴里，看着他闭眼深吸一口，抬头朝天吐出一团烟雾。哗啦的被风吹走

他们交流过抽烟技巧，其实单纯吞吐尼古丁的人也没什么技巧可说。只是罗伊斯怎么也吐不出一整团烟雾。皮什切克当即吐出一大团来炫耀，气的罗伊斯把没吸两口的烟给按熄灭。

后来怎么学会来着？皮什切克把罗伊斯按在墙上，唇舌交缠，交换了一个湿漉漉的吻，舔舐着上颚，引导着烟雾游走的通道，空气流通过呼吸道再穿行肺部，舌面隔绝烟雾，轻飘飘的一呼气，飞出来一个变形的热气球。

皮什切克极有节制，一次一支，少量多次。罗伊斯吐出两三口烟雾算是过了嘴瘾，没有薄荷烟的清甜，舌尖泛着化学物质的苦涩滋味，吞了几口口水也冲不下来。看着皮什切克还剩半支烟，懒得催，靠在墙上刷推。皮什切克伸手拉他一把，不让他靠着，只说了”会弄脏衣服“

罗伊斯没追问，靠在皮什切克身上自己玩自己的打发时间。

抽完烟往餐厅里走了，皮什切克走过地毯时，暗地使劲蹭干净鞋底。所以他不喜欢在餐厅后巷抽烟，虫子太多了，还分外肥美。 

回去直接找酒店退车，赶紧追加了一支香槟，罗伊斯十分争气回程路上在自动贩卖机上买了百事。

第二天的基本没有行程安排，于是在酒店睡到了自然醒，跑去吃了下午茶，外面实在是太冷，经过电影院时随手买了两张票，爆米花偏甜，中途皮什切克离席多买了一只矿泉水。

具体看了什么，两个人都不记得。看着天色一片黑，对着手表时间讨论要不要吃点什么，晚上可有的熬。人潮涌动，在流光溢彩的灯饰照耀，他们逛了一圈公园摊位。比起看女士们勇于袒露出胸口和大腿，装在保温杯的热饮更得人。

“你穿的足够多”皮什切克斟酌着用词，避免伤人“没有这么冷”

衣着装备可以直接空降南极考察队，但是灵魂却不一定。罗伊斯看着白毛衣黑外套风度翩翩的男朋友，打算暂时不跟他说话，抱着保温杯在寒风中瑟瑟发抖。

男朋友不如热茶。

说是这么说，被人潮挤着走的时候，皮什切克走在前面开路，深怕他走丢，往后摊开手对着罗伊斯晃晃——牵着。罗伊斯看到了，小跑几步，伸手紧紧的握住了食指。

皮什切克的手也冷，凑近些看，冻得发红发紫，与其说是冻，不如说是被风吹的。人类耐寒能力相差甚远，罗伊斯位于底端看谁都觉得羡慕。他用力的抓住那根食指好想要把自己的温度传递给他。掌心还有热茶的余温苟延残喘，皮什切克专注看路，随他去，步子放慢了，剩余几根手指虚虚的搭在罗伊斯的手上。两只手都在发凉，触碰时，只有迟钝感知到了发痒的触感。

真有意思。

他们来的早，赶在了交通管制前，位置靠前，除了一片黑压压的脑袋就是倒映着灯光的泰晤士河和高耸伦敦眼。河面清空，高大的摩天轮静止，所有的一切人与事都在为三小时后而准备。

一秒、一秒的数着时间实在有点难过。罗伊斯不耐烦，摆弄起他少话的男朋友。他松开手，两只手抱着皮什切克的手捏着玩。揉弄骨节，搔刮掌心。皮什切克掌心有打高尔夫留下的茧子，用指甲刮用指尖蹭，弄的皮肤一片发红。

有些过头了，皮什切克也抽出手扣住了罗伊斯两只手的手腕“取消撒娇资格十分钟。”

罗伊斯才不吃这套”我的手冷”刚锁上的手铐解锁。罗伊斯的两只手被一双手合拢包裹，凑在唇边呵气“你的手套呢？”

“忘在酒店了”

“冻出口子怎么办”皮什切克说话时喷洒着热气，时不时用嘴唇擦过冰凉的皮肤。

这个人这么做绝对是故意，罗伊斯愤懑的想着。 

没等他想好怎么报复，周遭一片躁动，他顺着视线抬头看，最后一分钟倒计时。随着蓝色的秒数有节奏的减少，罗伊斯收回视线专注看着皮什切克“你要说点什么？”

“十！”开始万人大倒数，他们两个却在开小差。

“新年快乐，我爱你”皮什切克飞快的说完了，有敷衍的嫌疑。

“八！”

“你确定？？就这样？？”年度盘点会计期已经结束，产生的任何事项都要转接到明年了，罗伊斯气鼓鼓的想着，好了新一年最烂的新年祝福已经产生了，稳居冠军不可动摇。

“六！”

“当然，我不太喜欢浪费时间”皮什切克笑着看着罗伊斯生气的脸。

“四！”

“我真的要生气了”

“三！”

他被拉进了一个怀抱，原本扣着他的手腕的双手转移到了他后颈和后腰。一开始是嘴唇碰嘴唇，轻轻磨蹭，鼻息打在唇尖。侧着头转换角度找到了合适的接吻姿势。罗伊斯闭上什么都看不到，什么都听不到，倒计时“一！”震耳欲聋，泰晤士河面上荡起浪花，他全身心的投入在这个横跨两个年度的热吻里。

最后的十二声午夜钟声伴随年度热单和绚烂的烟花在空中回荡。负责直播的直升机螺旋桨轰鸣声被盖过。一切人造的、盛大的、夺目的造物成为了亲吻最佳背景。身边的人陷入狂欢的庆祝，为烟火欢呼，跟着音乐摇摆身体。

罗伊斯不得不赞成皮什切克的断言，的确，说我爱你，新年快乐的确只是在浪费时间。他们需要的只是相拥、欢笑和亲吻。

轮到该罗伊斯说点什么。他后退了一步，有样学样的飞快说完了新年快乐，我爱你。直视着皮什切克，快乐洋溢在他眉眼，整张脸漂亮的要命。

这个漂亮的人的新年回报是捧着皮什切克的脸，笑眯眯亲回去。 

热单放到了第二首歌，伦敦眼的中心旋转的喷洒着绿色烟火，在去年充斥着每个人耳机的热单唱到这一句。

“All you have to do is stay”

让时间停住，万物静止，让亲吻更深切，让我更爱你。

End


End file.
